halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IceBite/Aragorn-150
Dude, I wanted to make him like the LOTR character Aragorn...... THAT'S WHY HE'S GOT A SWORD!!!!! Besides, my step-dad was once stationed on the aircraft carrier Enterprise Plus, the class X was not ever released, even when the Class 1 was. Also, when a Spartan-2X is in an open battle, they pass themselves off as a class 1 spartan and takes the name of an MIA Spartan. Dang, the point is that I got my reasons...... a sort of spur of the moment thing. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! *1). List reasons why your article is like this, and sugest thing you can change to make it Canon-friendly. *2). Listen to what we say. How could I make it more canon-friendly? Try first by looking at the point Ajax made at the top. I just like the idea of him having a sword. How about if someone else made it (very well), and he received it. Maybe it could be made accidentally from forerunner metals like the person who made it found a lot of Forerunner metal scraps and used them in swords. Well, I like Scout Armor. Looks cool. What armor would YOU use? There, changed it, happy? A 'Class-X' is out of the question. Especially, if it is around as long Project:ORION, also know as 'S-I'. It was around as long as Class 1 of the Spartan II program!!!!!!!!!! In that case, why make an additional program like SPARTAN-II? There was already one going on... To have a secret force if the first class of Spartan-IIs was ever released. ONI would never think that far ahead. In any case, the S-II program is costing trillons of dollars, and there is already a program. And, further more, another SPARTAN program at the same time? They didn't even know at that time if the first was going to work out. Well what COULD I put?! SPARTAN-II, with a number under 150. :I would suggest researching in Halopedia. Certain Spartan-II tags/numbers are off-limits like John-117.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) There, better? : It is more than highly doubtable that a soldier, especially an elite Special Operations super soldier, would wield a sword, of all things. Please keep in mind, this is not G.I. Joe; in the world of modern warfare, we use guns and combat knives, the latter for being a small, light weapon ideal for close-quarters combat. Swords are simply too cumbersome due to their large size, and at longer ranges, are absolutely useless. In addition, please consider the comments made concerning your Spartan-II class above. I just love the idea of a sword. I want to make a way for the sword to be canon-friendly. Tell me how to do it, or if I get it myself, but (I'm sorry for any dis-respect) I'm NOT getting rid of it. The only way I can think to make a sword canon friendly is to make an Elite character that uses an energy sword.--Through jealousy, I prevail 00:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) So, that FINALLY settles it. The sword stays, like it or not. HAHAH!!!!! Maslab, in the 'Legends episode, it was Elites having the duel. Still NCF...SPARTANs don't have swords. If it was a bayonet on a gun, then it would be accepted. But a full-blown sword...nope, no way in hell that will be accepted. But, hell, I can't stop stupid people realize the stupidity and lack of thought put into articles... Elites use swords more as a ceremonial thing than anything else; swords to Elites are a display of rank and power, equivalent to saying "Sod Off, I'm superior." In contrast, the UNSC is far more focused on practicality (well, save for some gameplay elements like big white sniper trails and huge, glowing mines). Which is to say, they wouldn't give their soldiers, let alone super soldiers swords. As I stated before, swords were abandoned in modern warfare for a reason; combat knives can do generally the same amount of damage at close range, and are much lighter and compact than a cumbersome sword. As a finishing point, if swords were actually useful in modern combat, then world militaries would still use them. P.S., Not Canon Friendly now encompasses Unrealism and God Modding, as per Ajax. F*** PEOPLE!! Can't we all leave the Sword alone?! It's not the ONLY F***ING weapon he uses!!!! Plus, it's not man-made, it's Forerunner made. It is extremely ancient, but is light and balanced. In Dungeons and Dragons, have you ever heard of an Elven Sun-Blade? It's the size of a Bastard Sword, but barely even as heavy as a Short-Sword. THAT'S how this Forerunner blade is like. Plus, like I said, he doesn't use it ALL the time. For some reason, the thing isn't cut by energy swords, so he uses it when fighting Hammer-Armed Brutes and E-Sword-Armed Elites and Brutes. But most of the time, he uses Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Magnums, SMGs, or HIS FISTS! The Sword is there, but it isn't his MAIN WEAPON! He uses it to duel Melee-Weapons wielders, or to rally troops (marines from Centu-Terra have a thing for people raising swords in a medeviel-leader-style fassion and tends to raise their moral for some reason). THAT'S WHY THE SWORD IS THERE! THAT'S WHY I PROTECT IT! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD STOP FLAMING ME!!!!! SO, PLEASE STOP! I'M A 17 YEAR OLD KID WITH ASPERGERS SYNDROME THAT'S REALLY ABOUT TO BLOW HIS TOP OVER THE MATTER, SO PLEASE, STOP CRITISIZING ME!!!!! :Wouldn't it be far better to attack enemy using shotguns or punch them when in close quarters? For a SPARTAN, punching is enough to incapacitate an Elite.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE STOP FLAMING ME!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO HAVE ALL THOSE PROBLEMS! I ALSO HATE PEOPLE FLAMING MY WORK (Yes I remember mentioning my Aspergers, but still......) ! YOU EXPECT EVERYONE TO ACT THE SAME!!!! WHEN I THINK OF SOMETHING, I WANT TO STICK WITH IT, SO STOP!!!!! (Plus, I do the cap-lock thing when I'm getting angry) Well, it dosent matter what you want. If you want your article to stay the same, take it to Halo Legends. Otherwise, make the changes or have the page name spaced. I personally don't care anymore. Stupid people like you, Ice, get on my nerves. Stupid? STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just like my creation and want it the way it is. If being creative and liking what I make is being stupid, I OBVIOUSLY don't belong here!!!!!! It just that, we've explained this and Halo Canon over and over again, and you don't take the hint that the sword has to be cut. Ofcoarse, there is Halo-Legends, but they are... well, don't enforce Canon. Your article would be able to be moved there, If you wanted to... I don't get how it's not 'canon-friendly'. All you say is 'Oh, military people could tell you it wouldn't work,' and , 'Oh, his fists and a KNIFE work better,' all that, but, to me, that's all a bunch of use-less chatter. First: I made him based off of an LOTR character and, as such, wanted him to have an LOTR weapons. Second: Tell me where it says 'Spartans can't have swords,' because I DO NOT SEE IT ANYWHERE!!!! I'm not god-modding him. It's not like I'm giving him 'uber armor that blocks anything' and making his sword shoot 'lightning bolts of death'. It's just a sword with energy-resistent metal, and he's from a colony-world where sword-usage is on the increase. The whole place looks like a high-tech version of a Camelot fair. So, it's natural that he uses something related to his home in battle. Plus, the sword is just an addition I added. Plus, think of the Halo 3 Multiplayer KATANA!!!!! This Spartan having a sword is no different than a Multiplayer Spartan waltzing around a map with a sword attached to his back, and do NOT go on about how multi-player isn't canon, beacuse I already know, but, still, did bungie ever say 'swords never go to humans in Halo'? If so, prove it, and if not, BACK OFF!!!!! NOTE: I HAVE calmed down from earlier, but PLEASE do NOT try to blow my top again. I hate getting critisized. I'm probably the least-popular kid in my school and I get made fun of every day. PLEASE do not give me a rough time here, because I'm just here to be creative with Halo. Isn't that why we are all here? Make it a 30 inch combat knife. Then they can't complain, and you have a machete.--Lekgolo 02:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) And why base a SPARTAN off a Lord of The Rings character anyway? This is a Halo Fanon site, for Halo stuff. Original ideas are encouraged, but not copied from a Middle Earth movie/book series, especially with his only uniqe part being having a sword, that is obsolete and unpractical in this time period, with gun, energy weapons, etc, etc. Just some constructive criticism to help you improve this article. 1. I didn't COMPLETELY copy him. He's just BASED off him. 2. I don't loke machetes, sorry. 3. I'm not the only one to base a character off of LOTR, more specifically Aragorn. Plus, this other guy told me about how other people based characters off of LOTR. 4. This isn't my ONLY LOTR-based character (although the other doesn't use a sword......) Please, if him being based off of an LOTR character was a problem......(askes suspiciously) Why didn't you mention it before? Are you hiding something? ......Ok, fine, I have a suggestion for a compromise that I will accept: How about if it is a Forerunner Sword, but it has an energy blade that ACTS like metal and glows dimly white and gray rather than blue? Will you accept THAT? (I would because it would LOOK like a normal metal blade) Not Canon Friendly is a template that also encompasses unrealism, Ice Bite. And a member of an elite Special Forces service wielding a sword of all things is most certainly unrealistic. The fact remains that there is no bleeding way in hell (forgive my vulgarity) that any right-minded soldier would use a sword, even against enemies that use melee weapons; knives have proven themselves as far more effective tools with which to engage in close combat, and even at that, using a regular rifle or a shotgun for that matter would be far better practically than any sword of sword. On the matter of having a LOTR-based character, it's all well and good as long as you stay in the bounds of canon and realism. A colony wouldn't be a "futurized middle-earth" just because you wanted it to be; realistically, it'd be just like any other colony in the Halo series. Oh, and by the way; if you continue to refuse to change it, your article will eventually be namespaced or, in a worst-case scenario, deleted. I suggest you swallow your Tolkein-Induced pride and actually bring the article up to Wiki standards. PS: I'm not the lying type. I do have aspergers syndrome. Why would I lie about that? Did you even READ my compromise suggestion? PS: IceBite is one word: It's the code-name of a character from a Meta-Fan-Fiction series of mine: Hellcat Squadran. I have a wikia about it: http://hellcat.wikia.com Icebite; Yes, and apparently, that makes less sense; why would the Forerunners, a race of beings even MORE focused with practical warfare than the UNSC, with access to high-end energy weapons and highly accurate lasers, use swords? And also, either way you put it, its still a sword; swords stopped being used in modern warfare for a reason... any sensible soldier with a rifle would easily pick off some wanker waving a sword from hundreds of metres away, and even in close combat, a knife is much smaller and easier to handle than a longer, more cumbersome sword. I would like everyone on this page to take a few deep breathes and calm down. SPARTAN-118, your needless bashing and abusing of a new user is both unnecessary and unprofessional, and so I would kindly ask you to leave this article alone and cease commenting on it. As you said, you no longer personally care, and thus I would like you to please stop interacting with this article and pointlessly attacking a new user who does not deserve it. Now, IceBite, whether you wish to admit it or not, your article has notable issues. These are not unfixable, but they are most definitely present, and thus need to be addressed properly. As many others have suitably pointed out, a sword is not a legitimate weapon for a SPARTAN-II commando or, frankly, any other UNSC soldier. Long range weapons are more effective than melee devices, and if close quarters combat is necessary, a combat knife is much preferable to a bulky, long sword. In addition, no metal made by the forerunners can resist plasma, and the fact that it is forerunner at all is somewhat suspect, as the UNSC has repeatedly stated they had no knowledge of the forerunners before Halo, and if a SPARTAN-II were to stumble upon a forerunner artifact, this would contradict canon. Now, since the problem has been well established (and beaten to death without mercy) let us look for a few alternatives. 1. Change your character to a Covenant Elite. Elites use swords for both ceremonial and practical purposes, and they had knowledge of the forerunners, so it is conceivable that they could be armed with a forerunner weapon. For other users stating that the forerunners did not use swords, that is conjecture, as it has not been stated definitively by canon, and thus is not a valid point to attack the article. In short, stop using it as a cheap excuse to needlessly nitpick the article. 2. Remove the sword. I understand you have an attachment to using a metal sword with your character, but if you wish to keep him as a human character, it will have to be removed. This is not to say, however, that it cannot be replaced with something similar. A combat knife, a machete, or even a captured covenant energy sword would all be acceptable replacements. Why does he need an outdated metal sword? Wouldn’t he be better off with a fully functional plasma sword? If you dislike the Covenant energy sword’s shape, then perhaps create a new Covenant plasma weapon with the shape of a standard sword, but made of plasma, and have your character capture it. Isn’t this preferable to having your article removed from circulation? 3. Drop the point entirely. I realize that this may be difficult, but it may be in your best interests to simply drop the point, and leave things as they are. May I ask you, what is preferable? Having your article be modified in one slight, almost meaningless way, or have it be completed removed? The choice is yours. Chances are, if you simply drop the point, the community will leave you and your article in peace. These are only suggestions, and you are by no means forced to do any of these, but please remember, you must make some changes or your article WILL be namespaced. I do not intend this as a threat or any negative criticism, but rather as a fact. It may not seem fair to you, but this site has very clear guidelines, rules, and standards it operates by, and these help keep it functioning properly. To keep your article and remain part of the community, you are obliged to follow these rules, as they are the laws of the land, so to speak. Thank you, Here, use my character's sword, just put, the energy sword used by Aragon is the same modified sword used by Mariah, you may not touch the pick for your character ever again, though after this, if you decide to use it.--Lekgolo 16:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Resolution ad Protection Ditto.